Sebastian's Birthday Disaster
by superwholock1
Summary: It's Sebastian's birthday! He goes to enjoy it but a familiar Reaper ruins it. How will Ciel make it up to him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second time posting something here and I think I will primarily post Kuroshitsuji fics up here, since I post Hetalia on my Deviantart account. **

**Reviews would be nice! Thank you! **

* * *

It was a Friday night. Actually, it was more than just a Friday night, it was Sebastian's birthday.

That's right, Sebastian Michaelis's birthday was today and he wasn't doing anything to celebrate it. He acted like it was any other day. He woke Ciel up, he got him dressed and drove him to school and then went off to his job. He was a chef and a damned good one too. He and his boss hit it off real good and she likes Ciel too. He was given really good pay. Enough to tend to Ciel's every complaint.

Ciel sat and watched him as he sat on the floor and read his book. As usual.

Without looking up from his book, he asked, "How may I help you, Ciel?"

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

That caught Sebastian's attention. He looked up from his book with a confused face.

"Pardon?"

Ciel started to clarify.

"It's your birthday. On a Friday night as well, why are you just sitting here reading a book?"

It took Sebastian a few minutes to answer the question.

"Because, I don't have anything to do. I also don't have any friends, Agni is long since dead."

Yes. Everyone that Sebastian and Ciel knew died centuries ago. Agni was Sebastian's only friend.

"Well...what about Grell?"

Sebastian's red eyes widened. The only people still alive were those blasted Reapers. The only other immortals.

"What about him?"

Ciel started to explain.

"Well, if Grell found out today was your birthday, he would most definitely take you out to one of these nightclubs here. We live in Manhattan, there's nightclubs everywhere."

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. It was nice to see Ciel try and get him to go party for his birthday. Ciel was going to make him go have a good time no matter what.

"Sebastian, you always celebrate my birthday to the fullest, why don't you do the same for yourself?"

"I...I..."

While he was trying to make up an excuse, Ciel ran into Sebastian's room and then grabbed his phone. He returned to the living room and the look on Sebastian's face was priceless.

"Ciel, what are you doing?"

Ciel just smirked and started to dial a number.

"Ciel! Stop whatever it is you are doing!"

Ciel didn't respond to Sebastian. Then, he started talking.

"Grell! This is Ciel."

Sebastian's heart dropped. He shot up and tried to take the phone from the little boy.

"Ciel! Cut it out! Cut it out now!"

"Yes, I'm just calling to let you know that today is Bassy's birthday..."

"CIEL!"

Sebastian could hear Grell over the phone.

"MY BASSY'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY?!"

"Yep! Would you do him the honor of taking him out for his special day?"

"OF COURSE! MY DARLING BASSY AND I CAN DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!"

Sebastian gave Ciel a face to let him know that he would kill him. Ciel didn't care, he was enjoying this too much.

"Alright Grell, see you soon..."

Ciel hung up and gave Sebastian one of his signature smirks. Sebastian took the phone and gave Ciel a begging face. Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian, I'm doing this for you because I want you to have fun."

"I'm having fun right now!"

"Sebastian, don't make me order you..."

Sebastian knew that his protests meant nothing. He sighed and hung his head as he walked to his room to get dressed for his night-out with his Reaper stalker.

Sebastian waited outside of his building for Grell, mentally preparing himself for whatever the redhead had in store for him. He saw a red sports car headed towards him. He sighed. He was here.

Grell rolled down the window with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh! Happy birthday, Bassy!"

Sebastian gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you Grell. I'm happy that you went out of your way to take me out."

"Don't mention it! I'd do anything for my Bassy!" Grell said with a suggestive tone, making Sebastian shudder.

He got in the car to find that they were not alone. In the back sat Ronald Knoxx, and William T. Spears. Not wanting to be rude, he turned around and gave both of them a wave. Ronald waved back and Will just rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. Sebastian just ignored it and turned back around. Though he couldn't help but feel a little offended. Was he going to be like that all night?

Grell noticed too so he said, "Guys, tonight is Sebastian's birthday and we are going to take him out, okay?"

Ronald responded first.

"Fine with me."

"Good. What about you, Will?"

"Whatever."

Grell scowled at Will. Sebastian changed the subject.

"So, where is Undertaker?"

"Oh, he's in the trunk."

"Why?"

Ronald cut in.

"Cause he likes it back there."

Sebastian nodded. That makes sense, he is a rather peculiar fellow isn't he? Sebastian said, "Your hair looks different, did you do something to it?"

Grell blushed and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for noticing Sebastian."

Sebastian simply gave a curt nod in return. Grell was seeing a new side to Bassy. A rather good one. Maybe all these years with the boy softened him up. He just prayed that Will would be good tonight. He doesn't want it to end badly...

When they got to the club, Sebastian offered to take their jackets but Grell told him that he needed to relax and not worry about anything. Sebastian nodded and went with him and to the dance floor. While they were walking, Grell asked him:

"Do you go out often?"

He shook his head.

"No. I usually stay home with Ciel, I don't really like leaving him alone, and..."

"And what?"

"No one's ever invited me out..."

He sounded kind of hurt when he said that. Grell felt bad for him.

"Bassy...why don't you call me? I would be more than happy to go out with you."

"I don't know..I just think that..."

His sentence was cut off because he was pushed by none other than Will. Sebastian looked back and saw him standing there, pushing up his glasses. Sebastian scowled. He looked back at Grell with a smile on his face and said,"I find myself feeling rather parched, please excuse me."

Grell just nodded, not sure of what to do.

"Oh, okay then."

Sebastian walked over to the bar. Grell hit Will in the arm and whispered angrily, "Why would you do that?!"

Sebastian sat at a vacant table and sipped on his drink. He watched everyone dance and drink and have fun. He wondered what Ciel was doing at the moment. It was a quarter to midnight, the boy would probably be sleeping now. He just wondered if he knew how to get himself undressed, what with Sebastian dressing him after all these years. Maybe he should give him a call. That probably wasn't the best idea. He would probably get upset that he was calling him instead of having fun.

Sebastian wasn't really having that great of a time. He knew Grell was trying his hardest. He wasn't even the problem believe it or not, it was Grell's friends that was hindering his ability to have fun. He knew that they were all upset when they saw him enter the car. William especially. Though Will didn't like him from the jump. Sebastian thought about leaving but knowing Grell, that would be easier said than done. Speaking of the Reaper, Sebastian looked to the other side of the club and found Grell, Ronald, and Will. They were looking at him and talking. Then Grell, nudged Ronald and pretty soon, the blonde was walking over to Sebastian with a smirk on his face.

He approached Sebastian.

"So...Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"Grell tells me you never really went partying before"

"He's not lying."

"Well then, how would you like to hit the dance floor and jam? Hot babes are included."

Sebastian shook his head with a polite smile.

"No thank you. I'm fine here. You can go ahead though."

Ronald gave a chuckle and then nodded slowly.

"Suit yourself, Seb."

He gave him a playful slap on the arm and then walked away. He passed the dancefloor though. Sebastian found him right back with Grell and William. With his super human hearing, he could hear every word they said, even over the loud music.

"I told you Grell, that guy is weird. Who passes up dancing with hot ladies?"

"Ronny! It isn't polite to refer to a lady like a temperature! You are to call her beautiful."

Ronald shrugged with a roll of his eyes.

"And besides, Bassy has never been invited out before. He's always with Ciel."

William chuckled.

"Of course no one's going to invite him out. He's a freak, and he's filth. Demon filth on top of that."

Sebastian was offended at the things they were saying about him. He wasn't that bad was he?

Grell defended him.

"Alright, he may be an odd fellow but it's his birthday nonetheless and we should still see to it that he has a nice night. If he's enjoying himself by just sitting and drinking, let him have fun. I'm pretty sure if the tables were turned and he was the one insulting you, you would hate it."

Ronald sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right..."

William stared in Sebastian's direction.

"Let me deal with him..."

Sebastian saw William walk up to him.

"What do you want?"

"What is the matter, demon? No one wants to party with you?"

"William, please...not tonight...it's my birthday."

William pushed up his glasses.

"No. Demon scum like you don't get to enjoy the luxuries of birthdays and friends. You know why?"

Sebastian sighed.

"Why?"

"Because no one likes you, you soul-eating heathen."

Sebastian was getting angry. William just won't let him be. Not even on his special night. Sebastian started to get up from his chair. William sat him back down in the chair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a drink."

William took the empty glass out of his hand.

"Please, let me."

He walked over to the bar to get him a refill. Sebastian just watched him. William was up to something...

He came back with the cup refilled. Sebastian reached out to get the cup from him but William pulled his hand away before he could grab it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and tried to retrieve the drink again but Willam just pulled away again. Sebastian was anxious now.

"Now, do you think I would just let you have a birthday without a cake?"

"A what?"

"A cake, the bartender is getting some ready for you. He always celebrates a birthday when there is one to be celebrated, and tonight is your special night."

Just then, the bartender, followed by a crowd of the people that were dancing. Grell and Ronald included. (They heard the noise)

Pretty soon, everyone was singing and Sebastian just sat there, waiting for something to happen. When they were finished, William grabbed the cake and whispered, "Make a wish..."

Then, he shoved the cake in Sebastian's face. The crowd gasped and the cake dropped from his face on the floor. William was still holding the drink in his hand.

"Oh look, you're all dirty...here, wash it off..."

He threw the drink in his face.

Sebastian wiped his face and looked at William and the crowd and then got up and walked away. Grell shouted, "Sebastian!"

It was too late, he was gone...

Grell sighed and ran after him...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Okay, obviously I'm new here so that means I'm not well-known and that's okay. As long as someone reads my story. **

* * *

"Bassy? Bassy, where did you go?", Grell called as he followed Sebastian to the back of the club. The demon had been horribly embarrassed by Will and Grell felt awful about it. He shouldn't have brought William in the first place. He walked into the men's bathroom and saw Sebastian wiping the excess cake and alcoholic beverage off of his face and his black shirt. Grell frowned as he watched the demon clean himself with a blank expression on his face. Who knows what he was feeling? He was always a puzzle. Slowly, Grell began to walk over to him. Knowing Sebastian, he would probably be fuming, that would cause him to lash out at the first thing he saw, and Grell was known for being his punching bag.

"Bassy?"

Sebastian looked over at Grell, he didn't look angry. He didn't throw Grell into the wall yet, though, Grell was still on guard. He didn't say anything to the reaper, he just looked back into the mirror and continued cleaning himself. Grell thought he should help so he walked over to the paper-towels and grabbed a few. He made his way back to Sebastian and started to clean frosting off his shirt. He heard the demon whisper,

"Thank you."

Say what you will about Sebastian, the man is very well-mannered.

Grell just smiled, with a hint of blushing

"No need to thank me, darling. I just can't stand to see you all dirty."

Sebastian didn't respond. Grell didn't push it, Sebastian must be feeling a whole bunch of things now. Who wants to go through this on their birthday? The paper-towel was all dirty and covered in frosting so Grell threw it away.

"I'm sorry Bassy, I tried my hardest to get the frosting off."

"Nonsense. You got more than I did off."

Grell nodded. They both just stood there in awkward silence. Grell took the time to admire Sebastian further. He didn't swoon like he usually would, he just stood there. Sebastian's face showed no expression, as usual, but his eyes...they held all the emotion. They looked, hurt, and of course, embarrassed. Grell placed a hand over his mouth. It was painful to see his Bassy like this. He grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll drive you home..."

Sebastian nodded and walked out the bathroom with him. The car ride was quiet, Sebastian was never much of a talker so Grell didn't mind. It seemed like almost an eternity before he heard Sebastian talk.

"Thank you for not laughing at me like everyone else did."

Grell flicked his eyes over to the handsome man and smiled warmly.

"I didn't find any of it funny in the least, Bassy. That was just wrong and I'm terribly sorry for bringing William along tonight. It won't happen again."

Sebastian stayed silent. He said all that he needed to at the moment. That was sufficient enough for Grell. He pulled up in front of Sebastian and Ciel's apartment building. It was a very fancy one, only something you would find in Manhattan. It's a place where all the people with the mink coats and the French poodles go to rest their heads on two-thousand dollar beds at night.

"We're here, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned his head to his window and saw his building. Then, he looked at Grell with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you for driving me home, Grell."

Grell just smiled and watched him get out the car. Grell rolled down the passenger window.

"Ta-ta, Bassy! I hope to hang out again, under better circumstances of course."

Grell blew him a kiss and to his surprise, Sebastian caught it. Grell beamed and rolled up the window, giving him one last wave before driving away. Sebastian stood there watching the red car turn the corner and soon disappear from his sight. He turned on his heels and started to walk into the building. He wanted to see how Ciel was functioning without him.

He got upstairs to see Ciel sitting on their couch, looking straight into his crimson eyes.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still up? It's almost one o' clock in the morning!"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to stay up until you got home."

Sebastian noticed the boy had his pajamas on. At least he knew how to change his clothes. Sebastian took of his jacket and hung it up on the rack.

"Did you have fun?"

There was a long pause. Sebastian wasn't sure on how to answer that. He didn't really want to. He just turned around with a fake smile.

"Of course I did! You told me to have fun and so that's what I did."

Ciel's face straightened.

"You're lying."

He hated how this boy could read fake smiles. Maybe that's because he was so used to pulling one himself. Sebastian stood there. Trying to not answer the question. He would be forced to tell the truth.

"Sebastian. What happened?"

Sebastian knew he would have to tell the truth anyway, this kid is persistent, he'll give him that much. Sebastian took a deep breath.

"You can't see from my shirt?"

Ciel looked at the demon's soiled shirt and then back at him.

"I can see, I want to know why it is in that state."

"It was William. At the nightclub, the reapers were having fun dancing and whatnot, I sat near the bar and watched everyone have fun. I was perfectly fine with doing so. I overheard them talking about me. Everyone except for Grell...insulted me, saying that I was weird for not doing what they did. They came over one by one and tried coaxing me to join them. I respectfully declined and they left me alone. Then William came over, he got me a refill for my drink and a birthday cake. The whole club sang happy birthday to me. William then slammed the cake into my face and to add insult to injury, he threw the drink at me too, claiming that he wanted to 'wash it off'. I was humiliated, Grell drove me home."

Ciel sat there, soaking in what he just heard. Why must he be treated so horribly? Even on his birthday. Sebastian walked over to the couch Ciel was sitting on and joined him.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. It was very obvious that Sebastian felt something about the whole cake ordeal. He sat down with him on the couch and waited for the demon to say something.

"Sebastian..."

Not looking up to the boy he raised his eyebrows to let him know he was heard and softly responded, "Yes, Ciel?"

"I know you aren't happy about tonight. I'm sorry for forcing you to go, I should have left you alone."

Sebastian chuckled and looked at the blue-haired boy. Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian's response. Has he finally lost it?

"It's not your fault. You simply wanted me to have a good time."

Ciel scoffed.

"And look what came of it."

Sebastian stood silent for a few minutes, gathering words to form the response to Ciel's comment. Ciel sat there, patiently waiting for it. Anything that came out the demon's mouth was interesting, if not a bit dark. However, this was a different situation. Finally, Sebastian opened his mouth.

"I'm not surprised it ended up like this, actually..."

"How so?"

Sebastian started twiddling with his thumbs and Ciel just watched. Waiting for the next thing he would say. The first few times Sebastian would try to speak nothing would come out. Obviously, whatever he was about to say caused him great trouble and Ciel was anxious to know what it was. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed, it seems he was getting upset at himself for being at a loss for words.

"I-I was never really liked..."

Ciel tilted his head. Whatever could he possibly mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and tried to disguise it as a chuckle of some sorts.

"Was he...trying to hide

tears?" (Italics), Ciel thought. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and listened to Sebastian.

"Exactly what I said. No one liked me. To this day, no one likes me. I was always the outcast, still the outcast it seems. Ever seen how much Finny, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin tried to avoid me?"

Ciel thought back to all those years ago. He did remember what lengths they went to, just to avoid him. He always felt a little sorry for Sebastian. He just seemed so lonely at times; with only the cat that wandered into the manor at night to keep him company. He never seen Sebastian so happy before. He also remembered how upset he was when the cat died. His grief didn't last long, he realized that the cat was a female and had a litter of kittens hidden in a rose bush. He saved them from getting burned by Pluto's fiery breath. Ciel let him keep them, for Sebastian's sake, so long as they stayed in his room. Ciel laughed to himself at night when he heard his butler's laughing from below him. He had a nice laugh.

Ciel nearly forgot about Sebastian's question. He nodded. Sebastian simply smiled and brought his knees to his chest and started going into his own world as he talked.

"They weren't the only ones. Everyone either avoids me, or gives me the William treatment, save for Grell. They all call me weird, freak, all because I don't do the things they find entertaining. Even my parents were embarrassed of me because of it.

"Always saying, 'There are people coming, go to your room and stay in there until we tell you to come out.'"

Ciel never knew any of that. He felt bad for Sebastian. He never really much cared about him before, he will admit to that. He never knew that Sebastian had such a life. He should have talked to him more when he had the chance. Maybe he could have helped him with it, but no, his revenge came first and Sebastian saw to it that he have it. He did achieve it in the end.

After another deep breath, Sebastian started to talk again.

"I know that I am different but..."

Sebastian's sentence was cut off with a sniffle. Ciel's eyes widened, was Sebastian crying? Has he reached his breaking point?

Sebastian wiped the tears away and smiled at Ciel.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting emotional..." Sebastian said with a slight laugh in his tone. Ciel knew he didn't want him to see him like this, he got up and looked down at Ciel.

"Come on, it's late, I had a long night. Let's get ready for bed."

His voice was shaky and barely audible. If Ciel hadn't been a demon, he would have never heard him.

He held his hand out for Ciel to grab, which he did. Ciel didn't want to hurt him any further, demon or no, he had feelings, and demons aren't supposed to really show them. Though, how long could a person hold it in? They walked into Sebastian's bedroom. He only slept with him if he had a nightmare, they pass out watching a movie, or if one of them felt lonely. Ciel sat patiently on his bed, Ciel already had his pajamas on, he was waiting for Sebastian to come out of the bathroom. He heard the sniffles. Sebastian really was crying. Ciel has seen tears slip out of his eye from time-to-time but, he never seen, or heard him full on cry. It was heart-wrenching. He couldn't help but feel pity for the man.

The door opened to reveal Sebastian. The rims of his eyes matching the color of his pupils. He was wiping his face, ridding it of the tears but leaving tear-stains. He looked at Ciel and smiled warmly. He walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in, he held the covers up so Ciel could get comfortable.

"All set?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian went to turn off his lamp. When the room was dark, Ciel felt Sebastian's lips touch his forehead.

"Good-night, Ciel..."

"Night, Sebastian..."

Ciel went to sleep thinking about how to make it up to Sebastian and he needed a certain red reaper to help...


	3. Chapter 3

**The last part for this! I could use some ideas for the next thing I'm going to write...**

**Reviews and Favs would be welcomed. **

* * *

Ciel woke up the next morning to find himself the only one in the queen-sized bed. He rubbed his large blue eyes and looked around to see if maybe the demon was in the bathroom. The bathroom door was open and there was no one in there. He pulled the covers off of him and walked out of the room. As soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, he was hit with the smell of pancakes. It was chocolate chip, his favorite. He walked down the stairs to see Sebastian cooking breakfast. Ciel walked up to him and Sebastian looked down at the boy.

"Good morning, Ciel!"

Ciel could easily tell that Sebastian was still upset about last night. Who wouldn't be? Sebastian was always the one to never show how he really felt, he just kept it behind that stoic mask of his. Ciel had nearly forgotten that Sebastian greeted him. Not wanting to be rude, he responded back.

"Morning Sebastian. Do you need help with anything?"

Sebastian thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I need you to beat the eggs."

"Beat? How am I going to beat an egg up?"

Sebastian chuckled to himself. This boy could be pretty funny sometimes.

"No silly, I mean to blend the eggs with the ingredients."

"Ohhhh..."

Ciel walked over to the blue mixing bowl and started to stir the mixture together. He took a few quick glances at the older demon and saw that he was humming a song to himself. Ciel didn't much care for the tune he was humming, he cared about making it up to Sebastian. He would've done the same for Ciel, right after he killed the person who ruined his birthday in the first place.

"I should be making food for you."

Sebastian smirked and shook his head. It was almost like he wasn't crying last night.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't trust you alone in the kitchen anymore than I would have trusted Bard."

Ciel frowned. Sebastian was a very sarcastic being. He used it so much that sometimes no one could differentiate between him being serious and him being sarcastic, which made Sebastian even more amused than before. Ciel just let out a breath, now wasn't the time to be arguing about sarcasm.

"Besides, I enjoy cooking for you, it takes my mind off of things."

"By 'things', I'm guessing you mean last night."

Sebastian nodded.

"That was a most troublesome ordeal for me."

"I know and I'm sorry for making you go through it."

Sebastian paused his cooking and looked at Ciel.

"Ciel I-"

Ciel interrupted him. He didn't want to hear him say that it wasn't his fault when it was. He forced Sebastian to go out with Grell and the other reapers. He triggered the moment William humiliated Sebastian in front of everyone.

"Don't tell me that it wasn't my fault. It was, Sebastian."

He dropped his head in shame.

"I made you cry..."

Sebastian closed his mouth to halt whatever words were getting ready to come out of his mouth. Sebastian really didn't Ciel to see him cry, it's shameful for a demon to cry. Demons can cry and do so once for a few hundred years; Sebastian has never cried before last night, he always thought he was strong enough to keep it in. Even demons have a breaking point, it seems. Sebastian thought about the right things to say to the boy, then he found the right words.

"Ciel..."

The boy's big, blue eyes looked up at the red ones.

"You didn't make me cry. I cried because I've had to deal with people like William for centuries and I've always bottled it up and made myself believe that I wasn't affected by it. I was lying to myself. Demons...we aren't respected by the other non-humans. We are at the bottom of the chart. We get treated horribly but we have to endure, we can't let them see our weaker side."

Sebastian flipped the pancake.

"But when I went to the club, William said something to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, that I don't deserve the luxuries of a birthday because I'm a soul-eating heathen." _  
_

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed.

"What right does he have to say such a thing?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I just shrugged the comment off, it's what I'm used to doing when he's talking to me. Then he threw my cake and my drink in my face and humiliated me. Grell helped me of course, helping me clean myself off and driving me home."

Ciel nodded.

"But as I was going home, I realized something."

"What was that?", Ciel asked in a tone that made him sound like the child he is.

"I realized that, William was right. Demons don't have the right to celebrate birthdays, we don't get to have the luxury of "loving" somebody, we don't get to have fun. No one likes us demons, and I came to terms with that. Nevertheless, it still bothered me deeply. I would like to experience some of these things, this is true."

Ciel felt for Sebastian, he really did. To be treated in this manner, must be very frustrating for the demon.

Sebastian smiled and turned to the little demon.

"Oh Ciel, what am I going to do with you? The pancakes are ready and the eggs aren't even close to being done."

Ciel looked down and smirked. Sebastian was probably the only person to know how to cheer up Ciel, even though he doesn't need it.

"Come now, I'll serve you the pancakes now and then the eggs later, sound good?"

Ciel nodded and took his seat at the table.  
~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Ciel snuck into Sebastian's room and took his phone. Then, while the black-haired demon was in the shower, Ciel called Grell.

"Grell?"

"Hello, Ciel. I take it you're calling about Bassy?"

"Precisely. I need your help. I need a cake, some candles, party hats...you know, stuff like that."

"Party supplies? Why?"

"Do I need to explain it to you?"

There was a pause.

"OHHHH, you want to throw another birthday party for Bassy."

"Yes."

"Oh, Ciel! How sweet of you!"

Ciel frowned. He hates it when someone calls him sweet.

"Just hurry up, bring Ronald, Undertaker, and William."

"Why do you want me to bring Will?"

"I don't have much time, he's in the shower but I'll explain as quickly as I can..."

They secretly discussed the party plans.  
~~~~~~~

When Sebastian was all cleaned up, he walked around the house looking for his little demon.

"Ciel? Where the devil could you have gone?"

He finally found Ciel in the dining room. Along with Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker. He was stunned.

"SURPRISE!"

Sebastian was flabbergasted. He couldn't even respond. Grell walked over to him with a party hat and placed it on his head. He also snuck in a kiss on the cheek, Sebastian still didn't respond to it. Sebastian walked over to the table to find a big, red velvet cake, with _"Happy Birthday, Sebastian" _Writing on it with white icing. Sebastian looked at everyone with a growing grin on his face. He looked at Ciel, who was wearing a wide smile.

"Ciel...What is this?"

"After your birthday was ruined, I called Grell and we decided to throw you another one."

Sebastian was still shocked about everything. He just nodded and walked over to Ronald.

"You guys came? I got the impression that you didn't like me, Ronald."

"What would make you say that?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Well, I heard you yesterday at the club."

Ronald's framed green-eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

"You see...About that..."

After trying to find a lie but coming up empty-handed, he decided to take the reasonable approach.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I'm sure you're a cool guy."

He extended his hand out for Sebastian to shake it, which he did. It was an apology-accepted shake. Their conversation was cut off by Grell's, "Ahem."

Sebastian turned his gaze to the red-headed reaper.

"What is it Grel-"

William T. Spears was standing before him.

"What's he doing here?!" Sebastian said with a hint of disgust.

Ciel answered his question.

"Because he was being such a dick to you before, we decided he could be your pinata."

Sebastian gave that devilish smirk when Ciel said that. He then turned back to William and cracked his knuckles.

"That sounds perfect..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

After beating William around for a while, everyone got hungry for cake.

"Okay everyone, time to sing happy birthday!"

Everyone gathered around the table to get ready to sing for the birthday boy. Everyone except for William, who was readjusting his broken glasses.

_"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy birthday, dear Sebastian (Bassy), happy birthday to you..." _

Sebastian felt overwhelmed by all of this. He never had anyone do something like this for him. He blinked back the tears that were getting ready to escape from his eyes. He felt someone holding his hand, he looked down and found Ciel, smiling up at him, not helping his situation with trying to hold back his tears.

"Blow out the candles, Bassy!"

Sebastian blew out his candles and everyone clapped. Ciel gave Sebastian a hug.

"Happy birthday Sebastian..."

Sebastian returned the hug.

"Thank you..."


End file.
